Identity
by SpSt
Summary: Hermione's mother is sick and needs an organ transplant. Hermione finds that she cannot donate because she is adopted. She begins the search for her biological parents, trying to learn and decide her true identity. AU after Book 5. Eventually SSHG.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**JK Rowling's work is not mine. I do not receive any compensation for her work, and can only be grateful that she inspired this fanfic.**_

**Prologue: **

She had been only 15 to his 17, and while she should have been more cautious, she wasn't. She had been naïve and in love for the first time. She had expressed her love by letting him make love to her.

And then she had found out she was pregnant.

She was slim and Hogwarts robes hid many things. Her first two trimesters were hidden during school, and her last thankfully fell over the summer holidays, during which she told her parents that she was travelling to visit friends. She used all her Slytherin cunning to hide the truth. To the best of her parents' knowledge she returned to school on the Hogwarts Express, and her Head of House believed she was ill and would be back before the term had barely started.

Half-truths, mixed with falsehood. She stayed at a home for pregnant young ladies in London that summer, and gave birth early in September. She took one careful, heart aching look at her daughter, and passed her to a nurse who would take her to the anonymous adoptive parents. She knew they were of a good background, and that the girl would be cared for, and that was all she could bear to know. She would walk away from this chapter in her life and try to never think of it again.

**Chapter 1:**

Hermione had received a letter from her mother saying that the kidney dialysis was going well as she waited for her turn on the transplant list. Mrs. Granger wrote that she had been told she needed to take extra care of herself and be careful not to overdo anything, but Hermione's father had been very attentive and helped her to no end. The staff at the clinic had been wonderful, but it was so much better and more convenient to now have a dialysis machine at home.

Hermione folded the letter up, having now read it several times. She had broached the subject of personal organ donation with her mother twice now, only to be flatly refused. Her mother's condition was not yet terminal, and she had insisted she had the time to wait on the donation list, without putting Hermione in jeopardy. Hermione was 18, and that was too young, according to her mother.

There was nothing she could say to convince her mother by letter, but Hermione was holding out hope that she could make her see reason when she returned during the Christmas holidays. The train would leave after breakfast and Hermione had honed her arguments again and again during her sleepless night before. If only a potion or a charm could help her mother! Hermione had researched, but there was no cure available in the Wizarding World. Just as their Muggle counterparts could, mediwizards could only alleviate the symptoms, not cure the disease.

Hermione could only hope that her mother would have a change of heart.

When she walked into the house with her father, Hermione began searching for her mother. She found her in the living room, sitting in a comfortable arm chair, attached to the machine that was helping her kidneys to function. The sight stopped Hermione in her tracks, and stole the words from her mouth. She could only stare and take in the sight of her ailing mother.

"It's not nearly as bad as it looks, dear," Jane Granger said with a small smile.

"Oh Mummy!" Hermione's voice came out as a choked whisper, as she ran to her mother's side. "Please, please let me be tested for donation! I can help you!" Hermione looked at her mother with tears in her eyes.

Jane looked at her husband, who had entered the room, and they shared a long look. He sighed, sat on the couch beside his wife's chair and leaned over to take Hermione's hand.

"Hermione, you can't help your mother. She has a rare blood type and you don't match. You're also not a universal donor. The best we can hope for is a short wait on the public list. Thankfully, in the meantime, our insurance company pays for this private dialysis."

There was suddenly a heavy silence, full of tension. David shared another look with his wife, before she nodded to him, and continued the discussion.

"I didn't want things to happen this way, but with my condition there are things we have to tell you. You're 18 now, and a legal adult, and there are things you must know,"

"What types of things, Mum?" Hermione asked, confused over the change in topic.

"Before that, do you understand that we love you, have always acted in your best interest and would never intentionally hurt you or lie to you?" Jane asked.

"I think I do."

Jane raised her free hand to Hermione's face, cupping her cheek softly. "I have loved you from the minute the nurse put you in my arms. I will always think of that moment as the best in my life. You are my greatest blessing. You are my daughter in every way. Every way but one...I did not give birth to you."

Hermione froze at her mother's words. "What do you mean?" she whispered.

"We adopted you the day you were born, through a long closed adoption process. The only thing we knew was that your biological mother was very young, just 15 years old, in good health with no complications during her pregnancy, and that she wanted you to grow up with a stable, loving family. That's all-we don't even know her name," Richard explained.

Jane released her husband to hold tightly to her daughter. "We wanted to tell you when you reached your legal majority, but with your war, and my illness there hasn't been a good time. Your father and I swore we would tell you immediately when you came home for the holidays. We had no intention of hiding this from you, we simply wanted to wait until you were old enough to handle this, and have a mature conversation. With all that has happened, it's obvious that you should be treated as an adult. What we said in the letters was only to put you off until the term ended and we could have this conversation."

Hermione was in shock. She needed time to absorb this shift in her reality. She needed to know more, like a good little Know-It-All. But most of all, she needed to get out of this house to think.

"I love you, but I need some time," she said. She hugged them both, then disapparated.

Hermione spent some time alone at her family's cottage in the Lake District, writing to her parents as her head cleared. She stayed away for a week before returning home, looking for answers. Her parents told her everything they knew, giving her all the paperwork from the adoption. They had little hope that she could find out more, but gave their blessing for her to try.

She did try. She went to the adoption centre and interviewed with the staff, only to find out that her mother had given her away without leaving her name. She disappeared. Hermione tried the home for pregnant young women in London, only to find that her mother had entered as Jane Smith and left before they could discover who she was.

Hermione had wondered if all of this meant that her mother was truly a witch, or if she was a Muggle. There was no way to tell without knowing her identity.

Hermione had then started to research magical methods of determining paternity, a more common issue than determining maternity. Wizards, especially purebloods, had historically had more interest in determining if a child was really theirs than a witch would, as surrogacy was such a rare phenomenon, while cheating was not.

It was during this research that Hermione found a spell that allowed a child's blood to be tested to determine paternity. If she could not discover her mother, it seemed that she may be able to start with her father.

Unfortunately, the spell was considered dark because it uses blood and potentially meant purebloods could dispose of unwanted children. She would not be able to do this on her own, at least not if she wanted to avoid trouble with the Ministry.

It took her awhile to think through her options. In the end, she wrote to Kingsley Shacklebolt and Alastor Moody. As both current and retired Aurors, they may be able to test her, or help her find alternatives that would keep her from getting into trouble with the law.

Their replies had asked for official documentation proving that she was adopted, and that her parents were unknown. Once that was received, they gained Ministry approval to use the spell she had found, which was allowed only as her blood would be willingly given. The date for the testing was on the Monday of the last week of the holidays.

Her parents were concerned that this search had taken up so much of the holidays and their time with Hermione, but understood that she needed answers. She had left school anticipating a holiday spent with her mother and trying to help her medical situation, but that was out of her hands now. Instead, she was focused on learning as much about her parents before the end of the holidays and her return to Hogwarts as possible.

Hermione had very maturely accepted that she was adopted, but knew that she had been loved her whole life by the Grangers. The only aspect of this change in her life that confused and upset her was the mystery of her parentage. She understood her birth mother was very young, and likely terrified. But who was she? Who was Hermione's father? She had to know.

The Grangers arrived at the Ministry at the agreed upon date and time. They were greeted by Kingsley and Moody, who both welcomed the family warmly.

"It was a real shock, to receive your letter," Kingsley said to Hermione.

"Imagine how I felt," she replied with a smile. Alastor snorted beside her. "We'll take you up to an interview room in the Aurory , where we've prepared the necessary items for the spell, and we have signed approval from the Minister to conduct it. Do you feel ready, Hermione?" Kingsley asked her.

"I just want the truth, and to move ahead with my life, so yes, I'm ready," she replied as they rode the elevator up.

The group entered the Aurory and were led to a comfortable room, which had been cleared of excessive items. The floor was already marked with runes, and the flora was arranged at specific points around the room. The scents of lilac, honeysuckle, roses and cedar could be detected.

At the centre of it all stood a raised basin, also covered in ruins.

Alastor directed the Grangers to move to the seats against the wall, and for Hermione to stand before the basin. He and Kingsley took their positions across from her, at the other side of the basin.

Hermione looked them in the eye, and said clearly, "I'm ready."

Kingsley gave her a small smile of encouragement before raising his want and chanting, "Elementa naturae, da quaeso veritatem. Illuminabit paternitas pueri huius in responso et pretium sanguinis est."

Alastor took Hermione's hand, raised a dagger and sliced across her palm. He held it up over the basin and squeezed until blood dripped in a steady flow from the deep wound. Hermione had flinched at the cut, and pressed her mouth into a tight line as Alastor began filling the basin with her blood.

Kingsley leaned over, adding dried cardamom pods. Alastor dropped Hermione's hand, his task finished. Kingsley again chanted, this time saying, "Natura verum aperiat nobis. Nominare hoc puer pater!" Kingsley's wand flashed with a red light as a spell cast over the basin. Hermione was enveloped brightness. It hovered over her frame for a few moments, and then burst into a vivid white.

The blood moved in the basin. Instead of a pool of liquid, the blood had formed a name:

_Sirius Black._

_Author's Notes:_

_Latin translations are as follows:_

i Elements of nature, I ask you to grant us truth. Bring to light the paternity of this child, the price and the answer to be given in blood.

ii Nature, reveal the truth to us. Name this child's father!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Hermione did not know what to say to this revelation. Sirius Black was her father. She was not a Muggleborn after all. She had actually met her biological father, and hadn't particularly liked or disliked him. She wondered how much Azkaban had changed his personality. What was apparent was that he cared greatly for Harry, and had been a devoted godfather. Would he have loved and cared for her as much, if he had known the truth?

Had he known the truth? Had her mother told him that she was pregnant? If so, did she tell him that she had given Hermione away?

There was no way to know.

Kingsley and Alastor looked on helplessly as Hermione put her head in her hands, seeing Sirius' face as he fell into the veil in her mind. The Grangers rushed to her, embracing their daughter as she started to cry.

After returning from the Ministry, Hermione had spent the day in her room. A few hours to process her paternity wasn't too much to ask, was it? In the end, she needed to talk to someone who knew her birth-father, but could understand her too. Hermione asked her parents if she could have Harry Potter over for dinner the next day. She needed to get a handle on this before returning to school.

Hermione's owl, a gift from her parents whom she had named Alysse, had returned with Harry's reply. It was short riddled with curiosity and affirming his attendance.

When Harry arrived the next evening, Hermione pulled him in a long, tight hug. From her stiff frame it was obvious that something was wrong.

"Hermione, what is going on?" he asked as he rubbed her back soothingly.

"Oh Harry, I don't know where to start! Come upstairs to my room, and I will try to explain."

She guided him upstairs, holding his hand, and needing the comforting contact as she thought over all the changes this holiday break had brought about. She was adopted. She was not a Muggleborn. Her birth-mother had disappeared without a trace. Sirius Black was her father. How to put it all into words?

She sat down on her bed, Harry beside her. She clutched his hand and took a deep breath.

"My mother has a degenerative kidney disease that has been making her very ill, although not terminally at this stage. She's on a dialysis regime and is waiting for an organ transplant. I knew about it last term, and I repeatedly offered to be tested to see if I could be a donor for her. That way she would not have to wait on the public list, and would be treated before the disease could spread to her other kidney. She refused, initially saying I was too young and that her disease was not advanced enough for me to take such a drastic and life changing decision on her behalf."

Harry squeezed her hand, "I wish you had told me when you found out, so that I could have supported you these last few months. I'm glad that you are telling me now, though."

"I needed to deal with it myself, especially until I saw my mother with my own eyes and could see what changes the disease has caused in her. I know now she is more easily tired, and weaker, but that she is very determined and I can see how my father supports her as much as possible… but that is only the beginning."

"It gets worse than your mother being sick?" Harry asked incredulously.

"Worse is a relative term here. I said it was only the beginning. When I came home for the holidays, my parents told me that not only did they not want me to try to donate, but that I could never have donated my organs in the first place… because I am adopted."

"Adopted?"

Hermione sighed. "I asked them for all the details. They gave me the paperwork and told me all they knew, which was virtually nothing. My mother was 15, gave me up without giving her name, and then disappeared."

"How could she just disappear? I mean, the adoption system is so complex, you hear that all the time! They can't just take an unknown woman's baby away from her forever."

"I wondered about that. I have thought about it over the past few weeks. The only answer I can think of is that she may have been a witch and somehow _Confunded_ the administrator or something to ignore her name…"

"That seems plausible."

Hermione nodded her head absently, while thinking of where to pick up her story from. "Well, I went to the adoption agency and they said they had really no more information. Both they and the home for pregnant young girls did not know who she was. I was at a dead endwith researching in the Muggle world. I decided to switch tactics and see if I could learn anything about tracing parentage in the Wizarding world. I went to the Wizarding library in London and did some research. I found a text about medieval paternity tests. Back then, if a wizard wanted to know if a child was truly his, he could cast a spell on the child to reveal their true paternity."

"That's fantastic! Did you try it? What did you find out? Who is your father?"

"Back up, Harry. It involves invoking Nature with blood, which makes it a somewhat Dark spell. I had to get some help."

"Who did you ask?"

"I wrote to Kingsley and Alastor, since they are both Aurors and would know the law, and if there was any way to do the spell without getting in serious trouble. I had to prove that I was adopted and looking for the truth about my parents. They got permission to perform the spell for me, since my blood donation would be willing, making the spell less Dark in its nature."

"Ok, I'm following."

"Harry…" her eyes teared up.

"Shh, you can tell me anything. Anything at all."

Hermione clung to her friend, she leaned her head against his shoulder, unable to look him in the face.

"Sirius. Sirius Black."

Harry's grip on her tightened. "Oh Hermione!" What could he say to her? "This is wonderful and tragic…I don't know what to say."

"Well, on the con side, my father is dead. But on the pro side, at least I had the chance to know him."

Harry pulled away from her, but still held her hands. "Hermione, I know you weren't close with him, but really, Sirius was a great guy. He had a terrible fate, and it wasn't fair. But really, truly, he was great. He was the father I didn't have growing up. I know he would have been so proud and so happy to have you for his daughter. He cared about you, but he would have loved you with all his heart if he knew you were his."

"I don't know if my mother even told him she was pregnant. Like I said, she was only 15."

"You know…you're a year older than me…that means that they would have been together in his last year at Hogwarts. Maybe that will give you a place to start looking for her."

Hermione blinked. In all the stress of her situation, she hadn't put that together. She gave her best friend a tight smile. "Good thinking Harry!"

Harry gave her a huge grin. "Now it's true—you really are family!" He hugged her again. Hermione thought about it. Harry had always been like the brother she did not have. To know that in some other universe, they could have been raised together as siblings made her smile. There was a silver lining to this whole situation.

During Harry's visit he told Hermione virtually everything he knew about Sirius, including his less than saintly behaviour with Severus Snape. Hermione hated bullies, and hated even more that her father would have behaved that way. They could only guess at his motivation. Hermione also learned that during the summer at Grimmauld place back before 5th year; Sirius had told Harry much about his family. Harry had inherited the house, which he was determined to hand over to Hermione.

"He was your _father_. If he'd known, he would have given it to you. I'm wealthy enough from my parents, I don't need it."

"Harry, my parents are still alive and they are very comfortable. I can't just take your house!"

Harry thought about it for a while. "We could share it."

Hermione just stared at him. "Harry you can't give me half the house, either. And, well, I have a home."

Harry locked eyes with her. "Hermione, you're practically my sister. You won't want to live with your parents forever. And there are things in that house, from the family tapestry to the portraits, which may give you more answers about your family. And that is just the crap we know about! It's a beautiful house that has been abandoned and fallen into despair. But you and I…we could change that. We're in our last year at Hogwarts, Voldemort is gone. We're free to move ahead with our lives. This may be the place where we can get our start…together."

"Maybe you're right. When all is said and done, I'm going to want to know as much about the Blacks and my mother. The house could be a huge part of that. And you're right; I'd love for us to be together after school."

"We'll change it all up tomorrow! You and I—we'll take a brother-sister trip to Diagon Alley, go to Gringotts, do all those annoying things that brothers and sisters do…like pulling each other's hair, fighting over who is the favourite…"

Hermione grinned. "You're getting ahead of yourself—we still need to tell my parents that we're sort of siblings."

Harry looked nervous at that. "Um, I don't know if that is a great idea, Hermione…"

"Relax, they've always liked you, and they're very welcoming. Let's go down to dinner (wouldn't it be breakfast at this point?) and we can talk about it with them." Hermione stood and linked her arm with Harry's. Her spirits were lifted for the first time in months, since she had heard of her mother's illness. Finally, something was going right.

The Grangers had been warm and gracious to Harry as he and Hermione explained their complex relationship. They had been wonderful, and let him know that to them, family was family. If Harry and Hermione saw each other as siblings, especially now, after all their years of loyalty to each other and their friendship, on top of their kinship through Sirius, then they were more than happy to treat Harry like a son. They made it clear that if he did not want to stay on at the Burrow or Grimmauld Place during the holidays or after graduation, he was welcome at the Granger's home. Hermione had then shown Harry the spare room beside her bedroom, the one her parents had always hoped would be for a second child, but unfortunately had not been occupied by anyone other than guests. Harry was moved.

The next day, Harry and Hermione went to Diagon Alley to do some post-holiday shopping and visit Gringotts. They headed to the bank first, where Harry asked a Goblin financial counsellor to advise him on how to change the property deed on his house to include Hermione's name. The Goblin was able to help them then and there. In addition, Harry asked that half of all the wealth from his Black inheritance be put into Hermione's account,to which she protested heavily, but was overruled by her 'brother'.

The Goblin had asked what the pair wanted to do with the items transferred from the Black vaults to Harry's.

"I don't know what you mean, sir," Harry answered.

"The non-monetary items. There is a listing here, Mr. Potter." The Goblin handed a scroll to Harry, indicating that personal belongings had passed on to Harry as well upon Sirius' demise.

"We'll look it over and decide later, thank you." Hermione took the scroll from Harry and placed it in her bag. She read faster than he did, anyway. They could discuss it later.

Harry and Hermione had left the bank and wandered down Diagon Alley for a while. They stopped to pick up some books Hermione needed for school, some spare supplies, and even a quick peek in the Quidditch supply store for Harry, who purchased new gloves and some sort of handle attachment whose purpose Hermione did not quite catch. They headed along to Fortescue's, where Harry pulled a classic brother prank on Hermione: complaining that his ice cream had an odd smell, and then pushing it into her face when she leaned in to check it. Raised as an only child, she had not yet learned to be wary of pranks. She would know be on her toes with Harry as she was with the Weasley twins.

"Hermione, I know it is still a bit awkward, but what do you want to tell Ron? I mean, if we live together, he's going to assume something is up…um, which could also cause problems with me and Ginny."

Hermione sighed. She and Ron had tried going out when school started up. Their personalities clashed too much, they didn't have enough common interests, and eventually Hermione found out that Ron had been trash talking her as a "cold fish" and hitting on other girls. She had cut things off without a huge scene, for which Ron was grateful. She had pointed out that they would never have lasted, but as best friends, she thought he would have at least respected her. The hurt had caused a serious rift in their friendship, with neither knowing how to fix it, and both trying to leave Harry out of it.

"There is nothing else to tell him but the truth. Things like this never seem to stay hidden. We'll just get it out there, and hope that time fixes things between all of us. I guess now I just have to figure out how I want him to find out."

"Hermione, I think you should tell him before school starts. If he finds out with all the other students, he'll be hurt. Don't push him further away."

Hermione shrugged. Ron's feelings were no longer a high priority for her. "I suppose I could write him a letter."

"That's a little cold, Herms."

"It's the best I can do right now." And it was. Harry was her confidant, and she had already gone through the ordeal of telling him. Ron could get the news from her in writing, ahead of school. It at least showed some effort.

Ron had actually written to Harry that day, asking about his friend's abrupt departure from the Burrow on Tuesday, and expressing his hope that Hermione was alright. It was the first time that he had really relayed much interest in Hermione's actions of late, and it thawed her out somewhat. Harry and Hermione wrote him back together. She explained all that she had gone through with her mother's illness, finding out she was adopted and then searching for her parents. Ron had written back immediately, surprising them both with a request to come and join them to offer his support.

Hermione was caught off guard. Ron's behaviour to her in the last term had not shown much care for her, and that had been when really she had needed him the most. She was still hurt and angry, but also curious about his sudden change of heart. Her parents suggested that she let him come.

When Ron arrived, he had told them that his parents had heard about his behaviour and instead of yelling; they had sat him down for a few heart to heart talks. He had made a common mistake: assuming that all girls his age that he dated would fawn over him or do things to raise his sexual interest. He was young, and should not have tried dating his best friend, nor should he have expected her to treat him in a dramatically different way just because they were dating. He apologized to Hermione, for the errors in his earlier behaviour and for not being supportive when she needed it. He had come to try to rectify things and bring the Trio back together. Hermione was glad to see him, and felt much better knowing that Ron and Harry would stand beside her as she found out more about her origins.

Ron had used his strategic thinking to present Hermione with another avenue for research: Remus Lupin. He pointed out that the pair had been best friends, they attended Hogwarts together, and Remus may know who Sirius had been seeing around the time Hermione was conceived. The Trio decided that asking Remus for help would be a good plan of action. Harry had suggested that over the Easter holidays, they look for clues at the Black home at Grimmauld Place. In the meantime, it may also be beneficial to have Kreacher keep an eye out for clues. Harry summoned Kreacher to explain things, including that Hermione was now the mistress of the house, that she was not a Muggleborn at all, and that while Sirius' daughter, they still did not know who her mother had been. Kreacher's attitude changed instantly—he could not believe there was still a Black to serve. He stopped calling Hermione "filthy Mudblood" and began kissing her hand and sobbing, "Young Miss Black! Oh, Young Miss Black!" Hermione was not entirely comfortable with being called Miss Black, but figured it was better than being called a Mudblood, any day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Harry, Ron and Hermione had been dropped off at the train station by the Grangers, who made sure to give Hermione and Harry big hugs, promising to write to the both of them soon. Jane had further promised to give more details on the nature of her condition and treatment, having vowed to tell Hermione as much of the truth as possible from now on.

The Trio climbed aboard the Hogwarts Express and began searching for a compartment. Hermione could not help but feel as if students were looking at her more than usual and whispering as the group passed. Maybe she was overreacting? It had only been a few days since her discovery of her paternity. She shook off the feeling and found a spot to sit with her friends.

They had just started chatting amongst themselves and getting comfortable when Luna, Neville, Ginny, Seamus and Justin entered the compartment, crowding them in.

"Hermione, is it true?" Neville asked.

"Is what true?" Hermione answered; panic beginning to rise in her chest.

"That you're not Muggleborn after all! You're actually a Black!"

Hermione blanched. How had this gotten around so quickly? "It's true," she replied quietly.

Neville and Ginny high-fived. "That makes us cousins! Awesome!" Ginny gave Hermione a huge hug. "Thank Merlin that you dumped my brother – that could have been really gross…although purebloods do tend to date each other more…"

Hermione went from white to green. "Ew! I hadn't even thought of that" Ron too, looked a bit ill. "Thank goodness that was a brief two weeks of insanity. Imagine if we were still dating…ahhh!"

Luna decided to pipe up with her own unique commentary, "Oh I never saw the two of you coming together seriously. You're both infested with Zooksies, making you completely incompatible."

Harry raised his eyebrows and suppressed a laugh as he mouthed "Zooksies?" to his best friends. Hermione just shook her head marginally, hoping to move on from this line of conversation.

"How did you know?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, my gran told me it was some serious gossip going around the Ministry just before the holidays ended. Everyone was really shocked. You're always in the thick of things, and people have noticed. To have you suddenly as a family connection, well, I think you'll be receiving more than your usual share of Owl Post over the next few weeks," Neville explained.

Justin looked a little down. "It's a bit sad for us Muggleborns though, we've always felt that you proved these ludicrous pureblood philosophies wrong."

Hermione put her hand out on Justin's arm, squeezing it lightly. "Justin, I was raised in the Muggle world. My parents are still Muggles, along with my known family. The paternity test doesn't change that. It means I have some new family too. It doesn't change my upbringing or my belief system one iota."

"I'm glad to hear that," he replied with a small smile.

"How did it all get out, do you think?" Harry asked.

"Well, we went through official Ministry routes to have the spell performed, I assume the records were available or public, and someone noticed and started talking," Hermione answered.

"That makes sense, but you may want to take a look at this," Justin said, offering Hermione a copy of _The Daily Prophet_.

Hermione opened it, hoping with all her heart that the lead reporter was not that cow, Skeeter. She was relieved to see the headline:

_**Hogwarts' Famous Muggleborn Head Girl actually a Pureblood?**_

_**Reporting by Quill Thompson**_

_New facts have come to light regarding the parentage of Hogwarts' Head Girl, Hermione Granger. In a recent casting of a paternity spell within the Ministry of Magic this week, it was revealed that Miss Granger is in fact, the biological daughter of Sirius Black (see 'Black: Turncoat or Hero?', back issue from September 1994 and 'Black Cleared – Innocent All Along!' October 1996. _

_Miss Hermione Granger became famous in the Wizarding Community as the close friend of Harry Potter, romantic interest of International Quidditch playboy Victor Krum, and as the top student seen at Hogwarts in the last 50 years, as well as honoured member of the Order of the Phoenix, and Order or Merlin, First Class._

_Many have felt that Miss Granger was a likely target for He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named during the recent wars, being a symbol disproving pureblood supremacy theory. _

_Miss Granger's maternity has not yet been identified to the Ministry, and the Prophet will be sure to stay on the story as it develops._

Hermione dropped the paper. "I'm a bit shocked. Not only is Skeeter off the story, but her more sensational remarks made in the past were not even mentioned. On top of that, it's actually fairly accurate."

Ginny took out her wand, transfigured a napkin into a small winged pig and had it fly about the room. "Well, it had to happen eventually," she said with a laugh, her friends joining in with her.

"Especially with you being a recognized war heroine and Order of Merlin recipient. If they go after you in the Prophet, they could face some serious public outrage," Justin pointed out.

"I think it is lovely that you have doubled your family, Hermione," Luna said dreamily. "One can never have too many parents."

Hermione decided to agree with her friends, and think of this change only based on the positive and not the negative. Her parents loved her and raised her well. Her birth mother was a mystery still, but her father was a good man, and had been publically proven innocent when the war had ended. He had cared about her, even without knowing she was his child. Harry was her brother in nearly every way, and she would continue to find family connections within the small British Community, some who she would enjoy, like the Weasleys and Neville, and others she may not, like the Malfoys.

News had travelled fast.

The whispers and the pointing had continued in the Great Hall over dinner and announcements. Many of Hermione's fellow students had asked her about the article, some pointing out that they were related to her. Many had asked about her mother, and Hermione had answered honestly, that she knew virtually nothing about her.

Hermione was rather surprised when Professor McGonagall approached and asked Hermione to come to the Headmaster's office after dinner to discuss her situation. Hermione had agreed. Leaving her friends in the Great Hall, she approached the statue guarding Dumbledore's office and gave the password: Sour Patch Kids.

As she entered the office, Hermione found that the Headmaster had also requested the company of the four Heads of House. Hermione sat in the only available seat, beside Professor Flitwick, catching a rude glare from Professor Snape as she sat down.

"Well, I have to say, I am rather surprised at this turn of events. I had no idea Sirius had any children. Based on his actions during the war, I would say that he did not know himself, either," Dumbledore began. "Would you care to enlighten us on these recent events, Miss Granger?"

Hermione took a breath and began retelling her story: her mother's illness, her insistence during last term that Hermione could not donate a kidney, how the truth had come out about her adoption, her unsuccessful search in the Muggle world, followed by her research at the Wizarding Library of London, and her plea for help from Kingsley and Alastor.

"I would never, ever have thought it was Sirius. I had no expectations that my parents would even be magical. It hurt—knowing that when I found him, he was already gone. I have no leads about my mother, nothing at all."

"Trust me, it's not a huge loss," Snape said snidely.

"Severus!" Professor McGonagall said, raising her voice, "The poor girl did not even know him well, and I daresay you knew less of him than you think you do. You don't need to tarnish his memory for her."

Hermione cut in, "I know what he did to you. I know about the bullying and the incident in the Shrieking Shack. I don't know what caused such loathing in the two of you, and I don't want to get in the middle of it, especially now. I completely disagree with his actions, and would never condone such behaviour. I can assure you, I do not take after him like that at all. I can tell you though that I saw how he was with Harry, whom he looked at as a son. He loved him, and would do anything for him. That was why he came to our aid at the Ministry in 5th year. He would do anything for the people he loved. That's what I am going to remember." Hermione looked pointedly at Severus Snape as she explained this. She knew there was much bad blood in his past with her father, but she did not want it to tarnish her present.

"I'm still me," she added softly.

"Of course you are, dear," Sprout said soothingly.

Dumbledore cleared his throat. "Have you considered how you would like to be addressed as the term progresses? Do you still want to be called Hermione Granger, or are you looking to legally change your name?"

Hermione answered quickly, "I'm still Hermione Granger. This is all so new; I haven't really had time to think of anything else, well except the house…"

"What about the house?" Dumbledore asked.

"Harry insisted that we share. He added my name to the deed at Gringotts."

Dumbledore stroked his beard. "That was very appropriate, but now I must ask you, are you willing to continue to let the Order use Grimmauld Place for its occasional meetings?"

"Oh of course! Harry and I have no intention of living there at this point. Even after school ends, we'll have to focus on a full renovation of the house for anyone to live there full time, and the Order meetings are so infrequent now that the war is over…I don't see it being a problem at all."

"What we all wanted to say-"at this, McGonagall gave Severus a sharp look, "-was that we support you, regardless of your heritage. If you have any concerns or problems that arise, please feel free to come to us. If we can be of assistance in your search for your mother, please let us know."

Hermione looked up at Dumbledore. "You wouldn't happen to know who she is, would you?"

He shook his head, "Your father was rather popular. I could not say." Snape snorted.

"Do you have something to add, sir?" Hermione asked.

"No, only to say that your father charmed many women during his years here. Good luck, you'll need it," he smirked.

"That is a horrible thing to say, sir."

"It's the truth. We were in the same year, and he had many girlfriends, and groupies around."

Hermione sighed. "All I know is that she was younger than he was. The records say nothing of her name, just that she was 15 years old. I had thought she may be a witch, since she seemed to have gotten past the administration regulations for adoption without identifying herself. It sounded as if she may have _Confunded_ them."

The professors looked at each other, each of them shrugging and shaking their heads. They obviously had no idea where she should start looking. Hermione would have to continue the search unassisted, even though they had offered her help, they had no clue.

"I'm not expecting an instant explanation. I was shocked I found out about Sirius so quickly. Something tells me it will take much longer to find my mother, if I ever discover her at all."

A twinkle had returned to Dumbledore's eye. "I have no doubt you are up to the task, Miss Granger. And now, to other matters…sherbet lemon?"

Hermione returned to the Gryffindor common room, and told her friends what had occurred. Ginny and Lavender were indignant on her behalf. How dare Snape make disparaging remarks about her father! What a git!

Hermione was upset about that, but in her heart, understood. She had been teased and bullied and misunderstood in school, and that hadn't stopped when she left Muggle primary school to come to Hogwarts. Many people hated her and didn't even really know her. She could only assume it was the same for Professor Snape and her father.

The Gryffindors in the common room had all voiced their support. Most had already read the reports exonerating Sirius Black and illuminating his war efforts. He had, after all, been awarded a posthumous Order of Merlin, Second Class. Most seemed to think that being a Black was a good, thing, with the exception of the family's unfortunate habit of turning out Slytherins.

"At least your father was in Gryffindor. You are obviously from the better branch of the family!" Dean had joked.

"Ew, Draco Malfoy is your cousin—his mother is Narcissa Black," Seamus added.

"I figure I just have to take the good with the bad," Hermione said glibly. "There's really nothing I can do about it."

"Are you above hexing family members, Hermione?" Ginny said, merrily.

"That depends on whether you are referring to yourself, or to Malfoy," Hermione replied, to much laughter in the Common Room.

The news could have been taken a lot worse.

In other parts of the castle, the news was not being taken so well.

In the dungeons, Severus Snape sat in his quarters, nursing a Fire whiskey, wondering about the odd twists that Fate took. His best student – Sirius Black's daughter! Of all the ridiculous thoughts. Hopefully, she had inherited her brains and talents from her mother. In fact, hopefully she had inherited her complete character from her mother. Snape hated that dog, and the thought of Hermione Granger remotely resembling Black made him sick with anger. One of the only students that he respected – the progeny of the man he least respected. Snape laughed mirthlessly to himself. Fate was a strange thing indeed.

Further in the dungeon, Draco Malfoy was writing to his mother. He was stunned. He and Granger had been relatively civil to each other since the war had ended, especially as they were Head Boy and Girl. Draco's family were very firm believers in keeping family business private. Blacks did not air their dirty laundry in public, so to speak. Neither did Malfoys. What was not known outside of the family was that Bellatrix and Narcissa were not close, and never had been. They were completely estranged by the end of Draco's fifth year. It would not do to make mention of it, especially before the end of the war. Draco had little family left. His aunt and uncle were languishing in Azkaban; both were shells after the Dementor's Kiss had been performed. Draco had an aunt and cousin on the Black side, the ones related to that Mudblood Ted Tonks….and now Hermione. That was his closely related family.

How to deal with this change? His mother had spoken often of what it was to be a Black. The family line had basically ended, until now. Would Hermione Granger take it up as her own and try to revive it? Draco knew she would not welcome his input, and there was no way she would confide in him as things stood. He wrote all this to his mother. It was a long letter, full of old discussions on the family, mixed with the newer information about Hermione. What to do? Should they approach her? Was there any way to make her see them as Blacks, as well as Malfoys? Did they even want her to?

Draco was enough of a Slytherin to see the advantages in the connection. Hermione Granger was no idiot; she would see them as well. He would have to decide if he genuinely wanted her as a family member, or if only wanted the appearance of civility for advantageous purposes. He sealed the envelope and headed to the Owlery, hoping for a quick response from home.

_Author's Note:_

_I've gone and reposted the first three chapters as they have now been beta'd by my wonderful editor, wellyuthink, who not only has helped me clean this story up, but has stuck with me for over three years on my WIP story The Obvious Choice. That's commitment right there _

_For all of the lovely reviews, thank you so much. I've thought over each and every one, and will address some of the comments raised in future chapters. I'd like to point out that in the prologue, I indicated that the mother used all of her Slytherin cunning to keep the truth quiet. Hermione is going to start searching for her mother and find over the next few chapters that she hid her tracks rather well._


End file.
